


Always Fuck Your Boyfriend or Minato’s Punish Play

by Curlyhaireddreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dry Orgasm, Filthy, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ribbons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyhaireddreamer/pseuds/Curlyhaireddreamer
Summary: “Kakashi please, your blonde slut needs you so bad, I need you in me so bad Kashi” Minato moaned.Minato had a lustful look on his face. He was leaking pre-for god sakes and his hole kept twitching from wanting something inside of it.“I promise you my little slut I will fuck you as hard as you want until you can’t breathe, but let me finish this chapter” Kakashi promised.





	Always Fuck Your Boyfriend or Minato’s Punish Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a very sweet girl with a very naughty request and who was i to deny her?! Have fun reading!

Always Fuck Your Boyfriend or Minato’s Punish Play

Minato smiles as he thinks about how he and his former student got together. Back then he was a very dense guy, well Kashi tells him he is still dense, but loves him just the same. They have been together for a few months, but Minato seems so at ease with his lover it’s simply amazing and he is very good to Naruto to even if Naruto calls his lover a pervert. 

Currently Minato is sitting in the bathroom in the tub reminiscing about how dates that him and Kakashi went on. One date that was very memorable to him was when they took a picnic beneath the stars and Kakashi held him in his arms, gently caressing his chest. Minato blushed as he remembered a hand going up to his chest and gently rubbing it. Kakashi was very gentle with him. He’d always leave kisses in his hair or on the back of his neck ever so gently. Minato’s hand flicked a nipple as his eyes were closed remembering their date. Unknowing to him he was turning himself on. His nipples began to harden at the mere thought of Kakashi touching them, playing with them twisting and teasing them. His breath hitched his mind playing slight games with him. They were no longer on a picnic beneath the stars Kakashi was top of him, touching his body and biting at his neck at a most sensitive spot. 

“K-Kashi” Minato moaned.

Kakashi would smirk as he moved away from his lover’s neck and plant kisses slowly down his body before his teeth would nip at Minato’s hips making him jerk slightly. His teeth went everywhere from his hips to his thighs. Minato gasped when his hands went under the water to touch his cock, suddenly a knock sounded on the bathroom door and Minato snapped out of his little day dream blushing heavily and panting slightly. 

“Y-Yes?” Minato squeaked.

“Hey dad, I’m going over Sasuke’s house now. Don’t let that pervert take advantage of you!” Naruto yelled.  
Minato chuckled. “Have fun Naruto…AND NO SEX!” Minato shouted afterwards.  
He trusted his son he really did, but that Uchiha boy was always trying to find different way to get in his pants. Minato sighed as he stood up in the tub and got out wrapping a towel around his waist while using another to dry his hair. His cheeks were tinged pink and his skin seemed to be glowing. When he was dry or dry enough to his taste, Minato slipped a love gray shirt over his body and it fell to about mid-thigh. Minato smiled. This was one of Kakashi’s shirts that he took from the room they were always so big on him. 

Minato sniffed it a little and it smelled of Kakashi. His legs began to rub together and his nips getting hard losing himself in the scent of his lover who was currently down the way in the living room. Minato stood on shaky legs and went into the living room to confront his lover and maybe he would relieve some of his...cough…horniness.  
Kakashi was sitting on the couch in the living room with his feet up on the couch reading the newest addition of Icha-Icha Paradise. His lover’s former sensei outdid himself this time! He was so engrossed into his novel that he didn’t notice his lover come into the room wearing on his shirt and nothing more.  
Minato was panting slightly, blushing at his lover who still hasn’t paid him any mind. 

“Did you enjoy your bath baby?” Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

Minato hmmed before going over to his lover and began to lather him in kisses. His neck and shoulders were exposed so Minato gave him light kisses here and there only for Kakashi to shrug him off. Minato bit his lower lip. That has never happened before.

“In a minute baby, I want to finish this” Kakashi said.

Minato shook his head. Still biting his lower lip and tried again only to get the same response. Fuck! His body wouldn’t stop shuddering. He wanted to be fucked so bad. 

“Kashi...please” Minato pleaded.

He began to play with himself. One hand playing with his nipple while the other hand was fingering his slutty needy pink hole. Minato whined and moaned his lovers name. His lover peaked from his book at the sight of his slutty little lover playing with himself and went back to reading his book.

“Kakashi please, your blonde slut needs you so bad, I need you in me so bad Kashi” Minato moaned.

Minato had a lustful look on his face. He was leaking pre-for god sakes and his hole kept twitching from wanting something inside of it.

“I promise you my little slut I will fuck you as hard as you want until you can’t breathe, but let me finish this chapter” Kakashi promised. 

Minato sat up and whined biting his lower lip again. No! he wanted Kakashi in him now fucking him hard and deep calling him all sorts of whorish indecent names. Minato began to shift back and forth panting slightly until finally Minato tells himself to hell with it and crawls between Kakashi’s legs. He pulled Kakashi’s cock from his boxers and like the eager slut he was began to suck on it like a Popsicle. Kakashi nearly dropped the book at what his lover was doing to him. He was so deep into his lovers throat he forgot how to breath. One hand fisted into Minato’s hair and Minato looked up at his lover only to see he was still reading his book.

“Mm, baby you’re so good at this and I will ram my cock into your fat ass right after this chapter” Kakashi promised.

Minato let go of his lover’s cock. Was he serious? He did all these whorish wanton things to gain the attention of his lover only for his attention to be won by that damned book! Minato was furious. He growled before he got up and threw on a trench coat and stormed out the house with a loud slam of the door.

“Baby?” Kakashi asked out loud.

No response.

‘Ah, he’ll be back by tonight’ Kakashi told himself.

But that was not the case. That was not the case at all. Minato sat down at the park bench still fuming that his lover didn’t pay him no mind. Minato knew he wasn’t always needy, but today was just different he was out his mind horny and Kakashi does nothing to help him with it! He pouted. Suddenly a thought came to his devious little mind and with that he flashed himself back home only to sleep in the guest bedroom dreaming about tomorrow.

As the new day came Kakashi woke up with a yawn. Searching for his lover only to find his spot empty. 

‘Hmm, he never came to be last night’ Kakashi thought.

He pushed himself out of bed and went to take a shower and such thinking about last night. Minato was really being a slut yesterday and he knew he should have done something about it, but the latest chapters seemed to suck him in and took all his attention. He promised himself today that he would make it up to his lover and lavish him with affection today. With his mind made up he turned off the shower and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist drying off the best he could. He dressed in his normal attire forgoing the mask and went into the living room only to have a wonderful smell come from the kitchen. Kakashi went into the kitchen only for his breath to be knocked out of him. Standing there was Minato in one of his shirts that he had rolled up to a crop top and a pair of lacy black panties. Minato almost always NEVER wore panties, but when he is feeling frisky he would. Kakashi went to saunter up to his lover and hug him only for his lover to duck out of his hug and went to set the plate on the table bending over just to show off his bubbly fat ass. 

“Sit and eat Kakashi” Minato purred.

Kakashi swallowed and went to sit down. He watched his lover seductively walk throughout the kitchen trying to get some things to eat with purposely bending over and swaying his ass from side to side. Kakashi could only watch. Standing up he came back to the table and set the tea right by Kakashi before sitting down himself with a bowl of apple slices and a little thing of caramel sauce beside him. They ate in silence until Kakashi cleared his throat.

“babe, a-about last night” Kakashi started.

He squeaked when his lover’s foot caressed his inner thigh. Minato kept his eyes on him giving him a small sweet devilish little smile. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it Kashi, that’s in the past” Minato purred.

Kakashi could only nodded his head as he continued to eat and his lover continued to play with him with his foot. Blushing Kakashi stole a glance at his lover only for him to drop his fork. Minato was licking the caramel sauce off the apple slowly wrapping his naughty pink tongue around the slice lapping it up and down to get the sauce off even moaning. Kakashi felt like he couldn’t breathe his heart was pounding hard and he could hear his blood rush to his ears. He wanted to reach out and fuck the blonde hard only for the door to slid open and the spell that was cast to be lifted. Kakashi was sporting a hard on under the table and Minato was smiling as his son came into the room stealing one of the caramel apple slices. 

“How was the sleep over son?” Minato asked.

Naruto grinned. “It was fun, me and teme got to wrestle. I showed him whose boss” Naruto gloated.

Minato shook his head before standing and Naruto shook his head. 

“Really dad, lacy underwear and a crop top. Who are you trying to seduce?” Naruto asked.

Minato chuckled. “wouldn’t you like to know”.

Naruto rolled his eyes before kissing his dad on the cheek and running upstairs for a shower and to change his clothing. Minato went by Kakashi and gently ran his fingers across the back of his neck making Kakashi shiver before he wondered off. Kakashi whined in the back of his throat. Fuck he was in for it today.

As the day progressed it only got worse for Kakashi, not only was breakfast a disaster, but Minato suggested going out for lunch at Ichiraku’s and Kakashi didn’t think it would be all bad. He had his arm wrapped around Minato’s waist and Minato let him until they got to the restaurant. They sat down and ordered and when the food came is when things got really heated. Minato was eating like he always does only this time his tongue would dart out of provocatively lick the chopsticks clean of the ramen juice moaning gently. Kakashi watched his in awe and all that went directly toward his cock. Just watching the noodles disappear into his lover’s wanton supple mouth made him jerk in response.

“Hm, is something wrong Kashi?” Minato asked.

Kakashi shook his head before he began to devour his ramen. Minato could only chuckle as he watched the torture that he was putting Kakashi through. Serves him right though. After they were done eating. Kakashi went to pay for their food while Minato went to stand outside only to have one of his son’s friends run into him. 

“Good afternoon Minato” the boy said.

Minato smiled. “Afternoon Sai” he responded.

Minato saw Kakashi finishing their transaction and he decided that he would punish Kakashi further. He fluttered his eyes blushing slightly. 

“I heard from my son that you were an amazing painter” he cooed.  
Sai nodded blushing a little from the praise of the former Hokage. Minato giggled just a little.

“Maybe you could paint me sometimes” Minato purred.

Sai blushed and Minato bit his lower lip fringing to drop something behind him. He perks a little before whirling around and bent down to pick up something he had dropped which of course was nothing only for Kakashi to come out at the perfect time. What did not know or was expecting was Sai to grope his ass and pull him toward his semi hard cock. Minato went wide eyed only to have Kakashi pull him upward and toward him. Kakashi glared at Sai who felt a chill run up his spine and he vanished after that.

“So, you think you could fuck anyone you please whore?” Kakashi asked.

Minato squeaked shaking his head, but Kakashi leveled him with a glare.

“I’ll teach you who you belong to” Kakashi growled.

With that they vanished back home in their bed room where Kakashi threw Minato onto the bed hard to where he bounced a little. Minato crawled backward toward the headboard. Minato only remember one time when Kakashi got like this and it was back when he had a horrid mission. Kakashi grabbed Minato by his ankle pulling Minato toward him and immediately tore his pants away. 

“So, you want to spread your legs like a little whore alright” Kakashi growled.

Kakashi spread Minato’s legs apart as far as he could go spread eagle and tying each ankle to the rails on the side of the bed. Kakashi stared at the lacy panties and chose not to do anything with them for now. He crawled between his lover’s legs and pulled his mask down to deeply kiss Minato full tongue down his throat. Minato moaned and felt his cock stir at the kiss until Kakashi pulled away. 

“such a naughty whore I have, getting turned on by a simple kiss. Slut” Kakashi said.

Minato blushed his body was burning for Kakashi’s touch only for Kakashi with a kunai cut his shirt completely off exposing his body. Minato’s breath hitched a little before Kakashi threw the kunai as it embedded itself into the wall and Kakashi instantly attacked Minato’s nipples causing Minato to cry out in pleasure.

“F-fuck! Kashi!!” Minato mewled.

Kakashi ignored him as his teeth took a nipple in between and tugged causing Minato to scream slightly. It felt so good to Minato his body was shivering up a storm in excitement. Kakashi pulled away please with his handy work only to roll himself off his lover and go into the second drawer of their dresser pulling out pink nipple clamps. Coming back toward his lover he clipped them on each nipple and gave a tug in which Minato responded with a hiss of pleasure. Kakashi grinned before undressing himself. When he was fully undressed Kakashi came right back onto of Minato and gave another tug to his nipples in which Minato jolted slightly making his own cock jump. Kakashi stared down at his flushed lover only to shove his cock into his wanton whore’s mouth. 

Minato moaned around Kakashi’s cock, but did not try to suck until he was given permission. 

“Such a good bitch I have. But this little bitch is a slut who will open his legs for anyone. Anyone’s cock is good for you huh Mina-koi?” Kakashi asked.

Minato shook his head. Only Kakashi’s cock was good enough for him. Kakashi shook his head. Suddenly he thrust his cock deeper into Minato’s slutty mouth and like a good little whore that he was took it deep into the back of his throat making Kakashi moan. Minato could have cried in happiness only for that to be short lived. Kakashi took a fist of Minato’s hair and began to forcefully fuck his mouth. Tears sprang into his eyes as Kakashi fucked his mouth like he was nothing but a slutty toy that breathed. Kakashi was grunting up a storm as he fucked his whore’s mouth. It was wet and hot at the same time and it swallowed around him so nicely that Kakashi almost came, but thanks to his training he could hold his own.  
Minato moaned and felt himself gagging slightly as Kakashi thrusted into his mouth. Kakashi wouldn’t let up on the assault of his mouth until finally he pulled away leaving Minato drooling slightly. Kakashi gave another harsh tug to his nipples and Minato jumped slightly pouting a bit.

“oh, enjoying this whore? Disappointed that I didn’t cum inside your slutty mouth? Too bad.” Kakashi growled.

Kakashi had his hand placed on Minato’s slutty underwear feeling him up and making Minato squirm in pleasure. He was slowly but surely losing his mind with all the teasing his lover was doing to him. 

“K-kashi please” Minato whined.

Kakashi looked at his whore of a lover. Red faced and panting, it was a beautiful sight.

“Please what Koi?” Kakashi asked. 

His hand continues to gently rub the fabric making Minato squirm and bit his lower lip in frustration. He wanted to cum so bad, he wanted his lover to stroke him to completion but he wasn’t doing any of those things he was teasing and driving him insane! 

“Touch me, t-touch your naughty slut” Minato moaned.

Kakashi tsked.

“You just want to get off don’t you slut? only caring about yourself when you haven’t even pleased me” Kakashi growled.

Minato mewled/moaned. His little hole was throbbing for something to fill it. For him to fill it. He just wanted to be fucked by his silver haired lover, to be told he was nothing but a cum dump to him.

“Kakashi, p-please my boy pussy is all yours for the taking. It’s waiting for you to fill it up with your yummy creamy milk please koi, please use my boy pussy to please yourself” Minato moaned out.

Kakashi grinned. Now he was getting somewhere. With a quick yank, his lacy underwear was torn springing his cock free to stand at attention. Kakashi saw his and grabbed ahold of his lover’s cock and began to stroke it.

“You don’t deserve my cock in your ass your little whore” Kakashi growled.

Immediately he took his hand away from Minato’s cock and wrapped it with a red ribbon nice and tight. Minato hissed in pain. No! he wanted to cum! He wanted to cum so bad. Kakashi saw that his lover had tears in his eyes and he grinned before untying his ankles from the rails only to tie them back to his wrists giving Kakashi a better view of his lover’s fat bubble ass. He spread the cheeks apart to find the pink star winking at him. He slipped a finger inside making Minato gasp at the intrusion, but he instantly relaxed. Kakashi began to finger him at a medium pace.

“I tried to apologize to you today baby, to say I was sorry about yesterday. But you…you continued to tempt me at every turn” Kakashi said.

He added another finger into the mix and continued to thrust inside making Minato wiggle a bit at the discomfort.

“This morning with the apple, you little whore it was clever, but nothing tops your performance with that pale skinned little bastard. Showing off your fat ass to him when it is solely mine!” Kakashi yelled.

His fingers sped up and Kakashi slipped another finger inside only for this time he hit a bundle of nerves that made Minato arch his back in pleasure.

“Ahh! Oh God! Kashi!” Minato moaned.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. “Oh, that feel good Koi? Good, because this is how you will cum for me” Kakashi said.

Minato gasped and shook his head. He wanted to cum with Kakashi fucking him with his yummy cock.

“N-No kashi!” Minato moaned.

Kakashi tuned him out as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of his lover watching his ass eat his fingers so nicely. His other hand pulled the nipple clamps hard making Minato arch his back and his fingers fiddling with the nerve bundle. Minato was drooling and crying out his name like a chant/ prayer. He continued to fuck his blonde with his fingers watching him cry out apologizing to him tears running down his cheeks. Finally, Minato arched and gave him a dry orgasm clenching around his fingers until it stopped. Minato was breathing heavily it was so intense he could hardly think.  
Kakashi pulled his fingers away. He watched his little blonde minx shiver and cry and he licked his lips before rubbing his cock along the crack of his blonde’s butt. Minato gasped. He just came surely Kakashi wouldn’t be so cruel.  
Kakashi plunged his cock into his whore’s ass and heard him cry out in pleasure gasping and twitching around his cock. Oh god it was like heaven and hell to him. Hot and soft, squishy and tight. Kakashi pulled out only to plunge back inside.

“Who do you belong to?” Kakashi asked.

“Y-You” Minato whined.

“Louder!” Kakashi bellowed.

“YOU!” Minato yelled.

Kakashi began to plunge faster into his blonde hearing squishy sounds that were very lewd and very pleasing.  
“YOU are MY whore MY slut and MINE to fuck and don’t you ever forget that you little cum slut now TAKE. MY. COCK!” Kakashi screamed.

He plunged his cock all the way inside the fucked stupid blonde before pulling him up and kissing him hard. His cock was all the way inside and with charka added to his thrust began to thrust hard into his little blonde kitten making the already fucked stupid blonde cry out in pleasure. Hips snapped and Minato arched having dry orgasms one after another crying tears of frustration and pain until finally, Finally! Kakashi came deep into his blonde flooding his ass with his thick creamy seed. As the orgasm faded he pulled out of his fucked stupid blonde only to realize the ribbon was still tied around his little love’s cock.  
Kakashi leaned forward to wrap his lips around Minato’s cock and began to suck making his little lover squirm and arch crying out his name and fisting his hands in his sliver hair. 

“Fuck! Ahh noo! Kashi! No Ahh!” Minato screamed out.

Kakashi continued to ignore him. His head bobbed up and down and his tongue teased the tip hearing his lover about him cry out in pleasure and drowning in bliss. Finally, he took pity on his little lover only to untie the ribbon and deep throating his love. Minato cried out loudly as he came into Kakashi’s mouth. It was so intense and with that he passed out. Kakashi pulled away with a wet pop off his lover’s cock and swallowed his cum. 

‘not bad’ he thought.

He looked to see his lover passed out faced flushed and breathing deeply. Kakashi went into the bathroom and with a washcloth gently cleaned his little lover who didn’t even move, but moan slightly. After cleaning him he slid the blanket over him and dressed himself before turning off the light to let his love sleep.  
As he went toward the little room he heard a noise coming from his ex-student’s room he peeked into the crack in the door only to see Naruto getting fucked stupid but his team mate. Kakashi shook his head.

‘Young people are so energetic’ he thought.

With that he went back to the living room and sat down opening Icha-Icha Paradise giggling at a perverted scene.

“Mako, you naughty boy”


End file.
